


Return to Jingle Village

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Newlyweddays, Smut, dragonballZ - Freeform, hotspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: Return to Jingle VillageA/N:A fanfic inspired and approved by funsexydragonball,for those of you unaware of her current fanart style. I took some liberties and added some flavor for it. Now her work is not done, but this was too good not to do a piece on, but please give funsexydragonball the majority of the credit. I can't come up with stuff like this without her inspiration. Also very NSFW warning





	Return to Jingle Village

Return to Jingle Village

"You came up here in your usual getup? No wonder you almost froze," Chi-Chi commented as they arrived at Jingle village. They had made plans to visit the hot springs together for celebrating their first three month anniversary, and as a means for Goku to go meet some of his old friends as well. Eighter and Suno, were people he mentioned he owed, so Chi-Chi felt a nice little trip would do them good.

Goku laughed his usual cheery laugh. "Yeah, I didn't realize how cold it had gotten. Were it not for Suno dragging me back to the village I'm pretty sure I might've died." It had been awhile since he had seen his old friends, not since his quest to recover the Dragon Balls and all of the trouble that had occured at the red ribbon tower. It had been quite the adventure.

He was happy that Chi-Chi had agreed for them to come here, knowing how pushy she got sometimes. Especially now with them trying to make a baby…but he kept that thought down. Goku really liked his  _new training_  with Chi-Chi, though it seemed to be upsetting his new wife that she still wasn't pregnant yet. It was good they came up with this trip then, traveling always helped Goku out when he needed to clear his head and think about things.

The pair stood outside the resort they were at, just on the outskirts of Jingle village. Unlike the last time Goku came prepared, wearing a light brown sweater and jeans of, which Chichi forced upon him, demanding he wear something else other than his gi all the time, especially for the cold climate. Chi-Chi meanwhile decided to wear a light blue sweatshirt, with pink hat covering her hair and some form fitting white pants.

"Well, we're not going to find your friends just standing here, let's go check in and search around Goku,." Chi-Chi said with a look to her husband, who nodded still smiling.

They didn't even take a few steps into the resort, when a high pitched shriek came from their right, causing both to turn their heads.

"Goku? Goku!" The voice cried out, belonging to a young woman with large bright eyes. She came sprinting full speed towards them, her yellow coat and hat covering a thick mess of long bright red hair. Before Chi-Chi could hope to stop the woman, she all but threw herself into Goku's arms, who caught her instinctively.

"Oh hey Suno." He said happily giving his old friend a hug.

 _Suno is a girl?_ Chi-Chi thought blinking for a moment, recalling that Goku had only called Suno a friend, and never specified their gender. A stir of jealousy stirred in her from how beautiful the woman looked too and the way she clung to her husband...

"My gosh Goku! I knew it was you with that hair of yours! Where have you been!?" Suno said excitedly peering up at her friend. " Gosh Look at you! You're still just as cute as ever, I could just-"

"Ahem." Chi-Chi coughed, breaking the revelry of the moment as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry we've not met before. I'm Goku's  _ **Wife."**_

Suno stopped in her giddy ramblings, her eyes blinking confused as she looked towards the woman and then back to Goku. "Wife?"

Chuckling, Goku nodded his head to his. "Yep! Her name's Chi-Chi, we just got married a few months ago. It's why we came up here to take this thing called a vacation, and help Chi-Chi get preg-"

"Goku! That's personal." His wife snapped at him, and cleared her throat composing herself to the young lady. "We came here as a sort of getaway, and to  _relax_. Since Goku has been meaning to come visit for some time, it made sense..."

Although had Chi-Chi known that Suno was a grabby woman, and a pretty one at that, she might've said no of all of this and chosen somewhere to go. But too late now, she would just to control her jealousy for time being and bear it.

"Aw, worried about me? Well I'm glad you came back. We've got a lot of catching up to do!" Suno giggled offering her old friend a wink [much to Chi-Chi's displeasure] and pulled away from her husband as a new party came up.

A large broad shouldered man was among them, sporting a blue coat and pants. Scars were visible across the man's face, yet his smooth skin appeared rubbery and his eyes like glass, impling heavily to Chi-Chi he did not identify as human...

"Hello Goku, how are you doing?"

"Ah hey Eighter! You haven't changed a bit," Goku said, taking a step away from Suno to go shake the android's hand.

"Being an android has those benefits, though I can see you've changed quite a bit." Commenting on just how tall Goku had gotten. "You used to be able to fit in my shirt, that's what saved your life."

Chuckling, Goku said with that ironic grin on his face. "Yeah can't do that anymore. Man it's great to see you guys again. Hey we were going to check out the hotspring first. Are you going there way as well?"

"Yeah, we sure were. Mind if we join you?" Suno said flirtatiously, grabbing onto Goku's arm and tugging the man along before Chi-Chi could hope to rebuff her.

"Sure!" Goku answered chirpy as usual

…

"What do you mean you're all booked!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with a twitching brow. She slammed her hands down on the desk. "We had a reservation for a private room and hot spring!"

"I'm well aware Mrs, but unfortunately those renting the room before you left the bath running before they left and flooded the entire room and then some; we're having to deal with water damage coming out of our ears, so yes, we're full until we can de-clog the situation." The wrinkled old lady gave her a smile of apology, double checking through her book. "The best I can offer you are alternative accommodations until something becomes available again. Considering the circumstances we're more than happy to give you a discount."

How is a discount going to help  _when you're trying to be alone with your husband on a romantic getaway?_ Chi-Chi thought, her blood pressure shooting upwards.

"We're booked up heavily at this time of year, b-but don't worry Goku you can share one with me and Eighter!" Suno said a bit too quickly, and enthusiastically for Chi-Chi's tastes.

"Look I'm here to spend some relaxation time with my husband alone. It's fine if you two want to meet up later, but right now I just want to be with him." Chi-Chi was doing her best not to outright tell this woman to hit the road, though she might settle with one hard cross look directed at the woman.

"We'll just hang out in the hotspring okay Goku's wife?" Suno said still holding onto Goku's arms keeping it against her chest.

"Well maybe we could do with a little relaxation first Cheech, I think it'll be okay for a bit." He couldn't understand why Chi-Chi was getting very agitated.  _Well she does enjoy her privacy, but Suno's a good person._

Rubbing her temple Chi-Chi could feel a migraine getting ready to set in. "Fine… Fine… Just go get our things to our room okay first Goku?" She asked, and in response her husband nodded and headed off to do said task.

Chi-Chi's brown eyes flicked over as she turned her head towards Suno.  _Don't think you'll get your hands on my husband._  It was the mental message she was sending the redhead who smiled and gave her a wink.

If Chi-Chi's eyes could've shot lightning or ki from them, she would've. And it was to be this impulsive thinking that led her to finally blurt out her feelings.

"Keep your hands off of my man."

Suno only grinned. "Well...I'll keep my hands off him then."

Before anymore could be said, the redhead turned away from Chi-Chi and strolled off as Eighter followed behind her.

"What are you doing Suno?" The android asked out of earshot of the other woman, finding himself mildly terrified of Goku's wife.

"Just having fun Eighter. Come on let me live a little. Goku came and stopped by and I just want to enjoy myself." Suno said, though in the back of her mind she knew it was a lie. She had missed Goku dearly, and truthfully. She couldn't imagine finding another man like him.

Sure he was married now, but really? There wasn't another woman like her that could do what was needed for a guy like him. That woman was so high strung it was amazing that Goku tolerated her, let alone married her.

Maybe she could see if everything was as it seemed with Goku and Mrs whatever her name was. Afterall what better way to find out than in a hot spring? Things sometimes just happen, and she couldn't be blamed for it.

…

"Oh man," Goku sighed, leaning backwards against the stonewall of the hot spring. "This feels great."

It was a medium sized area, the changing room behind him which'd had a small bathhouse and screen on all sides for privacy. Although privacy as that was hardly needed when the hot springs were separated equally between other parties.

A heavy steam was all throughout the area and he could feel the moisture settling on his skin, as his eyes closed a bit as he felt himself slipping into relaxation.

He had several minutes of pure calm, Goku allowing himself to just slip into a state of neutrality and peace. It was the way he had lived for a long time on his own. It was a the reward of the peace he had given himself after all of the training, all of the hard work he had done up until this point in his life.

The slow light padding of feet broke the silence Goku resided, his senses already having picked up on an approaching energy.

"Hey Goku, enjoying the water?"

His eyes widened a bit more as he realized that Suno was in here. "Uh Suno, are you supposed to be in this hot spring with boys?"

Suno giggled at Goku as he stared at her. "No, this is a unisex area Goku. Men and women can be in here together." She had a towel wrapped around her body, her red hair dangling just above where her towel just covered the mid of her breasts. The curves below that towel exposed the fact that his friend had 'grown' quite a bit since then.

The fact that she also was emanating a very familiar type of scent that Chi-Chi gave off was not lost on his senses. Goku's interest in females had  _developed_ more since his marriage, not that he found his old friend more attractive than his wife, but she was much more curvy than Chi-Chi.

"Ah okay." Goku said with a slight awkwardness as Suno slipped down into the water beside him.

"So Goku, are you happy being married?" She didn't wait to start asking him questions. She had to know what the real story was from him, and not from his  _wife._

"Oh yeah Chi-Chi is great; she cooks and everything!" Goku replied honestly, his enthusiasm not diminished. He was truly happy with Chi-Chi, being married was good and he didn't regret it.

"For your information we're both  _ **very**_ happy together." A stern voice came as Chi-Chi appeared looking down at Suno accusingly, who scooted away from Goku just enough to not earn her a sharp blow to the back of the head by accident. Wearing a towel around her own body like Suno except her hair was covered by another towel, she didn't want to have it become a mess with all the steam."Where's your robot friend shouldn't you two be together?"

"Nah, Eighter doesn't like hot temperatures he's more comfortable back in the room." Suno answered with a smile through her eyes looked at Chi-Chi who slipped in beside her husband, creating a barrier with her own body between Suno and Goku. Suno spotted Chi-Chi's glance waver down for a second, and realized that Chi-Chi had noticed how more endowed she was in the chest department compared to the married woman.

Suno wasn't going to let the chance to poke fun at her go to waste. "Oh, did something catch your eye?" She replied, pushing the top of her arms together to over accentuate her chest further, much to Chi-Chi's embarrassment who went red from the vulgarity.

"Oh please, you think your big boobs would attract my Goku's attention. You don't have nearly enough to handle what my loving  _husband_ needs." Shifting backwards against said husband she placed a hand on Goku's thigh and quickly realized that once again Goku had no concept of modesty as her hand traveled up and found nothing separating her hand and her husband's privates except water.

"Hey, hey Suno, Cheech you two don't need to fight. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Goku tried interjecting as he noticed a clear hostility between his old friend and his wife. Though he didn't understand why, they had just met.

"How can I possibly try and enjoy myself when little red whore over there is looking to jump all over you!?"

"Whore? How dare you call me a whore!" Suno snapped back at Chi-Chi as the black haired woman shot back an angry scowl. "I know for a fact that Goku would never have married you if he had been given the choice between me and you. You're just lucky that he never visited my village again because he would've been more happy with a woman like me who would do anything for him."

"Hey uhm girls?" Goku tried to interject meekly as he could see the red in Chi-Chi's eyes and the sparks of rage flaring off both of them.

"I met Goku before he even met you, you blown up hussy! And what could you even do to make my Goku happy? Can you cook his huge meals? Spar with him? I doubt you'd even be able to go a minute with Goku!" She shouted her hands clenched down at her sides as Goku stood up and tried to get between them.

"A minute? Hah I'd go all night with Goku, some stuck up bitch like you probably doesn't even know how to satisfy a man. It's probably why you came up here to get pregnant because your so high strung you can't enjoy yourself!"

Chi-Chi felt the sting of her words and her hand reared back as she went to slap her but Goku grabbed her wrist. Though she tried to break his grip her eyes fixed on the redhead, ready to paint the entire room red with her blood.

"Oh that's it!" Chi-Chi shrieked but Goku held her back, one arm wrapping around her waist the other holding her arms down.

"Cheech, calm down." He pleaded with her still keeping an iron lock on her but he looked to Suno with a disappointed look. "Suno that wasn't nice to say to my wife, you should apologize."

Suno threw her hair back crossing her arms over her chest. "She called me a whore."

"Because that's what you are, I see women like you all the time. The second I take my Goku out women try to jump into his pants." Chi-Chi shot back at her venomously not actively trying to break Goku's grip knowing it was futile and she wasn't going to hurt him to get back at Suno.

"Pfft. Are you that insecure, I would've thought you'd have more faith in your husband to not run around with other women unless you really aren't giving him what he needs." Suno retorted with a snort back at her.

"I give Goku everything he needs." Chi-Chi fired back her struggles coming to a stop but Goku still held her tightly.

"Prove it and i'll leave." Suno thought she had a good grasp of what was going on, believing that there was absolutely no way Chi-Chi could actually do what she believed for sweet Goku.

"Alright bitch your on!" Chi-Chi declared whipping her face around to Goku's surprise and immediately set out shoving her tongue into his mouth.

The warrior backpedaled in surprise falling back into the water as Chi-Chi's actions startled him beyond words. Feeling her hands wrap around the back of his head squeezing it for all its worth as she kissed him in a frenzied state of anger and passion. That feral aggressiveness was something sweet Goku enjoyed, it was in his blood and he simply did not know it. Like having sex after a nice proper spar where sweat and blood was pouring outwards from them. It was animalistic and there was nothing Goku enjoyed more than raw emotion, especially when it came to sex.

Chi-Chi had inklings of Goku's true likes and dislikes but she could feel raptly Goku's swelling interest as she planted her knees on both sides of his waist and felt the swelling of his cock just below her ass. The rocking of Goku's hips as his swollen length rubbed along her sensitive skin.

The minute of frenzied passion ended as Chi-Chi broke her lips away to gasp for air as Goku's face was turning red as well. Her head snapping back around to give Suno a satisfied grin as to show her wrong.

"That's it? You two just kiss?" Suno replied smirking back at her. "A real woman would do much more for her husband."

Chi-Chi growled as she looked back at her. "I'm not some harlot and what I do with my Goku is private and not up for display, besides you couldn't do half the things I could for him."

Suno's grin grew across her face. "Let's see whose right then." If there was ever a chance to knock this woman down a level, there would never be another way with how Chi-Chi had just set the stage for her right here.

"No! Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi replied, the will to fight again rising back up.

"Look I get it, you can't compete with a woman who would do anything for him or you're just so afraid that if he so much touches another woman that you he'll realize just how boring and inadequate you are."

"Um girls?" Goku quietly interjected trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"I'm completely confident in what I have with Goku, I just don't want anyone else to have my husband so go find your own man!"

"Prove it then." Suno said smugly. "If you're so sure, so confident that Goku would never do anything like that then let me test that theory here and now." Rolling her hands up and shaking her head. "But I know women like you are so insecure, it's okay because you know deep down that he would be better off with someone else."

Chi-Chi's honor was being pushed, though she knew Goku wouldn't leave her. They had something together but it was apparent that this woman wasn't going to let it go. "What's in it for me if i'm right?" Though she wasn't going to agree to it anyway, she'd at least see how low this woman's morality was.

"If i'm wrong, then i'll agree to any demand of yours." Suno was laying down her challenge and offering quite the little bounty to get what she wanted.

"Um, what's going on?" Goku interrupted again, not following this conversation still.

"Who's better looking Goku? Me or her?" Suno asked dropping her towel from her chest and tossing it to the side. Chi-Chi looked mortified as the woman completely flashed her husband, but even she witnessed the way Goku was now stuck looking at her. Her much more shapely and defined breasts, the wet red hair framing her face and a mess of red curls just above her womanly folds.

"Uh.. I… wow Suno." Goku replied sheepishly trying to laugh off this situation but there was something that Chi-Chi had unexpectedly awakened inside of him as his eyes focused on her more curvy shape.

"Please, Goku you like this type of woman more." Chi-Chi said stripping away her clothing and stepping in his eyesight. Her figure having become intimately familiar with Goku, the toned body and strong muscles. Though not as curvy she had the figure of a fighter. Unlike the other woman a shaved patch of black curls remained above her nether lips as Goku's nose enjoyed her feminine scent when he was busy doing his husbandly  _duties._

"So Goku who looks better?" Suno challenged looking at Chi-Chi glared directly back at her.

"Your both pretty. I mean I like both of-"

"You have to pick Goku. Who looks better this redheaded skank or your loving wife?" Chi-Chi said earning a snort from Suno.

"Well…" Goku didn't want to be mean to either of them. He wasn't sure what was happening, he didn't get why both of them were being so angry. He partially feared that it might be that special  _time_ that Chi-Chi told him where she might get emotional for no reason. Where one minute she might tell him she loved him or be slamming his head through a table in an effort to try and break his bones because he said the wrong thing.

"Perhaps the next level then bitch?" Suno goaded, if at first one did not succeed. Try something else.

"By all means. You can see that Goku isn't interested in you."

Suno walked forward and grabbed Goku's hand and before Chi-Chi could stop her Goku's entire palm was now squeezing her plump breast. "How's that feel Goku? Much better than your flat chested wife right?"

Chi-Chi's voice only sputtered as she saw the way the brazen hussy was using her Goku to catch a quick feel up on her. So as not to be outdone she took her husband's hand and brought it up to her own chest.

Goku's mind was quickly failing him on what exactly was happening as two beautiful women were asking to be felt up by him. The contrast in the way Suno's body felt compared to Chi-Chi's was so much more different. Suno felt softer and the way her face flushed as his hand squeezed around her breast feeling her nipples reacting and hardening as small gasps of pleasure came about. Then the body he was more familiar with as Chi-Chi's more hardened and toned muscles underneath were more apparent and though she did not release the same signs of pleasure as Suno he could see it in her eyes the building lust and passion. It was strange and perhaps overwhelming him as he could smell something in the air around them and it only made his male desire begin to swell even more.

Chi-Chi taking the initiative brought her hands around Goku's neck and drew him into another passionate kiss. Giving light bites and nips on his bottom lip earning her a low growl of approval. His hands fondled both women with growing intensity as his calloused palms brought a rough caress of pleasure to both.

The frenzy of swapping his tongue with Chi-Chi distracted both as Suno knew she was going to have to up her game. Her hand slipping down into the water and grasped his twitching cock, realizing that her fingers could not wrap around it only excited her further but she felt his entire body almost jerk as the action caused Goku's mouth to moan into Chi-Chi.

Oblivious to Suno's current act Chi-Chi cradled her body against Goku's side kissing him with fiercely with long hard battles between their tongues. Chi-Chi felt so much more hotter than normally, as if the very area was making her tingle with excitement and her senses even stronger.

Goku's hips jerked slightly as he felt hands giving his cock. Breaking his kiss with Chi-Chi to hiss as his eyes shut tight. "Man that feels great." The words escaping his lips and turning Chi-Chi's attention towards Suno.

The redhead was smiling proudly as both of her hands were stroking Goku's cock with rapt attention, her fingers rolling up and down his veins. Desire shined in her eyes as she continued her long smooth strokes up and down. "Now I get why you don't want any other woman touching him." Suno praised as she knelt down in the water between Goku's legs. "Goku you have one impressive piece of meat here."

"What do you think your doing?" Chi-Chi said her breath still trying to come back to her.  _Why is this making me dizzy and why is the water draining out?_ It was now barely around Goku's waist exposing nearly everything her husband had to offer.

"Come on girl, you know exactly what i'm going to do. I'll show him how good the head I give is." Suno gave a short smirk before her lips covered Goku's tip. Drawing him in slowly with a moan, Suno's tongue swirled around the underside of his cock feeling the taste of the hot spring water on her lips as closed her lips as much as she could feeling him thrust just a bit into her throat as she teased him.

"Uhhh." Goku's head fell backwards as Suno began to stroke the base of his dick and suck feverishly at the tip at the same time. Except if he expected to lay back and enjoy this he was mistaken. He found his head pushed between his wife's breasts and her penetrating gaze.

"Don't you dare cum." She warned in a low growl, "I'm your wife and you only give me your seed." She all but demanded as Goku brought his mouth to her ripe breasts, knowing it better to give Chi-Chi pleasure than to argue with her. His lips kissing towards her nipples until his tongue dragged out and swirled around a rosy peak and drew it into his mouth.

Chi-Chi moaned with Goku's attention on her breasts making her forgot for the moment with the way the woman between his legs was currently servicing his prick. Urging him to be rougher. "Come on Goku bite them." Her husband's quirk of biting was something she had come to enjoy as her husband would never go too far.

He did not need to be told twice, his teeth quickly dragged overtop the round flesh. Leaving visible trails but never breaking the skin until his teeth bit around Chi-Chi's breast.

Her body jerked as the pain surprised her but it slowly heated into pleasure as she groaned her lips kissing the top of Goku's head urging him on.

One of Suno's hands drifted down between her legs unable to turn away from the sight of Chi-Chi and Goku. Her fingers playing with her sensitive nub while another drifted inside of her rapidly heating body. However, she wanted Goku's full attention on her, she wanted him to know it was her and not his damn wife giving him this kind of pleasure. Releasing his head from her mouth she moved her one arm to press both of her breasts around his cock. Squeezing him tightly between both mounds of warm wet flesh.

Rolling her chest up and down she watched a dribble of precum escape from Goku's tip and a hoarse growl as he bucked against her. "Feels good between my tits doesn't it Goku?" Suno's low seductive tone was met with another buck against her. "I wonder how you taste." Her tongue swept up his warm seed into her mouth and swallowed it. It had a unique taste, unable to place its flavor, it wasn't salty or sweet… but she liked it and wanted  _more._

Suno continued to finger herself it was so erotic though she might not say it outloud, the company of another woman was making this far too enticing. Sucking on the head of his cock with him still stuck between her breasts was making the recently married man began to almost howl with pleasure.

"I'm-I'm close!" Goku cried out. One hand gripping the back of Chi-Chi's ass and squeezing it as the other grabbed Suno's mess of red hair and shoved her head down.

Suno was unprepared for Goku's strength and found herself almost choking on Goku's length as he locked her head down. Until she felt the rush of Goku's sperm flooding into the back of her throat, and it wasn't a small amount either. Leaving her little choice -though she wouldn't have objected- but to gulp down everything until the pressure lessened.

Hacking and coughing Suno fell back into the hotspring her lips still dribbling out thick ropes of Goku's cum as she had gave him quite the stimulation. "Pitiful, that's all you can take?" The redhead looking up to Chi-Chi who glared down at her with disgust.

Trying to catch her breath and clear her throat Suno glared back up at Chi-Chi. "Oh you can do better? I rocked Goku's fucking world, clearly he likes my talents better."

Goku was still mildly dazed from his recent climax watched as Chi-Chi moved from her position and knelt between Goku's legs, his erection still present.

"Take a lesson, this is how a woman should please man." Chi-Chi turned her lips back to Goku's leaking head, bracing both of her palms on Goku's knees in one full motion brought all of Goku's cock into her mouth and down her throat. Having learned from experience that Goku often would unintentionally shove her head down whenever she blew him quickly learned how to take him the entire way. Her eyes looking up towards him and without fail his hands grasped at the side of her head.

Moaning, "Cheech, that feels so good!" Singing her praises though Suno had given him a new experience Chi-Chi's mouth was something he learned to love, no matter how much she used it to yell at him.

Withdrawing back till the tip remained Chi-Chi surged right back down, her nose pressed into his skin as Goku had no real body hair except that mess atop his head. Building up her rhythm until Goku took over her head and shoved it all the way down.

"I'm cumming again!" Goku hissed as Chi-Chi's tongue licked his veins on the underside of his cock in her mouth.

"Mmmmhmmm" She moaned along his length the sensation making Goku grit his teeth as he came even harder. She drank down his seed without wasting a single drop.

Suno watched as Goku released Chi-Chi's head and slump back against the wall letting her slowly draw her head away and turn back towards her. Then Chi-Chi parted her lips just enough to show her just how  _well_ she had done.

Rolling her coated tongue back into her mouth Chi-Chi swallowed all of her husband's seed, though she would prefer him coating her womb with his baby making cream she knew that Goku had much more to give. "That is how I take care of my husband."

"Please." Suno said trying to minimize what turning away and waving her hand, as if the act would deflate the ego of the other woman. Getting up she walked towards Goku who was taking full heavy breaths.

"And just what do you think you are going to do now?" Chi-Chi said grabbing Goku's dick making the warrior wince with the force.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give him a taste of a real woman's pussy." Suno said shamelessly causing Chi-Chi's face to burn red with the vulgarity and anger.

"Oh no, you are not fucking my husband." Her grip making Goku yelp as she squeezed around his dick again. He would've tried to speak but the pressure around his poor erection left him unable to form words.

"What's the big deal? We've both just spent the last ten minutes making him cum together. What's wrong with a girl getting some equal treatment here?" Suno put her hands on her hips staring at Chi-Chi. "You that insecure or afraid?"

"Oh I'll give you a few reasons. First no, second i'm his wife and the only one who gets to enjoy his cock and third you are not fucking him without birth control and since Goku breaks condoms you're out of luck." Chi-Chi released her grip and stood up Suno her body just a foot away from her.

Suno flipped her hair around, the wet ends sticking to the side of her neck. "You're no fun you know that. Can't you just live a little without being so uptight." She sighed, "I'm not stupid you know Chi-Chi, I'm aware that Goku is the most pure and honest guy in the freaking world. If he married you it's probably because he really does love you and I'm aware of that. I'm not going to steal him away from you, i'm just asking to at least have a little of that love that I wished I could have from Goku because there will never be another man like Goku. So i'm asking please just to feel some of that love that you have, in a few days you will be gone again and I don't know if i'll ever see Goku again so I just want this one chance to know how you'll spend the rest of your life being loved."

 _Oh you are good._ Chi-Chi thought the sting of Suno's words reaching her, because what she said was true. She wasn't making up some fanciful lie -that she didn't know about- afterall Goku touched a lot of people although she wondered if… well would it be that bad?  _If it's just one time… I guess it would be okay._

Taking a full breath Chi-Chi looked at Suno. "Alright, but just this one time and he can not cum inside you, got it? I am not having my children asking me about two different moms."

"Uhm what are you two talking about?" Goku asked as both women took a break from speaking for a moment. "Are we going to keep having sex together? If so I'm all for it!" he announced eagerly. If having sex with just Chi-Chi was amazing then Suno would just make it better.

"Eager are we Goku?" Suno grinned devilishly eyeing Goku like she wanted to just eat him all up.

"I go first." Chi-Chi said putting a hand in front of her, "No arguments, he's my husband."

"Fine," Suno said reluctantly. "but I want him to do some pleasing for me. A girl has her own needs too."

Chi-Chi didn't care to acknowledge her as she straddled Goku's hips positioning herself just right. Allowing the tip of his cock to gently brush against her core until she had herself situated just right and lowered herself down slowly. Her mouth fell open to moan, eyes closed as her body accepted its almost nightly visitor. "I love your huge cock Goku." It could go so deep and felt so damn good inside of her.

Goku quickly though found another woman in front of Chi-Chi who was too oblivious with the euphoria rushing through her. One leg the wall beside him and the other just by his hip trapping him.

"Mind Goku?" Suno almost purred her fingers spreading apart her leaking slit for him.

"Oh sure!" Goku exclaimed with a smile. "I've done this before with Chi-Chi." Snatching the back of Suno's ass he hauled her pussy right to his lips and began long hard licks with his tongue from the bottom all the way up to her clit without even wasting a second.

Suno's shock gasp melted into a low groan as she was held up in front of Goku's face her feet behind Goku's shoulders as his tongue dipped inside of her. If there was any hope of trying to stop this now between the parties, it was all over.

Chi-Chi set herself a slow pace, her entire body trembling as Goku's length kissed the tip of her womb turning her steady breathing into more ragged pants. Her eyes focusing in front of her she saw what was transpiring as Suno clutched herself to Goku's head. She had never felt like this before, the way she was currently riding her husband and watching the way Suno was being eaten out by her husband was so erotic. Settling herself she brought both of her hands up to rub her breasts, giving her chest more stimulation as she continued to bounce up and down atop Goku's lap.

The slaps of Chi-Chi's thighs and water was just another stimulant for the nearly sobbing redhead who could only pull and yank at Goku's hair as his tongue explored her depths with deep probing sweeps of his tongue. "I'm gonna cum. Goku don't stop." She almost cried tears ready to spill out from her eyes as she squeezed Goku's head for all that it was worth.

Goku didn't mind it, Suno having no where near the strength of Chi-Chi had a knack for tearing his roots from his scalp whenever she got a handful of his hair when he did this to her, yet as he felt Suno rushing towards her orgasm her body jerked and her eyes shot open wide.

Unbeknownst to Goku, Chi-Chi decided to have some fun with Suno and shoved two fingers right up her ass the shock of pain and pleasure caused her body to lock up as she screamed madly. "Fuck, Fuck I'm Cumming!" Was all she could say, was there anything really else?

With her fingers still thrusting in the redhead's backside Chi-Chi felt her own climax rushing towards her as her insides squeezed and urged her husband's cock to bless her womb once again. The frantic gripping of her flesh was too much and she felt Goku's hip buck upwards her face smacking into the back of Suno's ass as she felt jets of his warm sperm begin filling her insides triggering her first powerful orgasm. Leaving Chi-Chi's hand to reach around and squeeze Suno's stomach as she rode out her climax.

Of the trio only were breathing heavily, Goku barely showing any effect as he let Suno slide out of his hands and fall against his chest as Chi-Chi laid against her back. It was strange for the fighter to be holding two women against his chest, it was such a contrast with Chi-Chi's raven black and Suno's fiery red. Taking the moment Goku moved to kiss his wife.

Except Suno caught him first, her hands snaking around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her, his surprise showing but he didn't object as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmh, you taste good." Suno purred as she continued to kiss him.

"Bitch he was going to kiss me." Chi-Chi growled, earning a laugh from the other woman in front of her. Turning back to look at her with a proud smirk.

"Oops." Was all she said in return a wicked grin.

Rolling her eyes she looked to her husband. "Ready to go again?" Of course asking was a bit pointless, she  _knew_ that he was ready with how he was already twitching inside of her.

"Sure am Cheech, this is amazing." He replied.

"Don't get used to it, this is a one time deal."

Nodding in affirmation Goku felt himself slip out of Chi-Chi's warm body but he didn't have to wait for another waiting woman as Suno got on all fours just outside the hot spring. Her head turned around looking back expectantly at Goku who moved in position behind her.

Suno's body trembled with anticipation as Goku's hands grasped the sides of her ass allowing him to settle himself. His cock brushed along the underside of her body and dragged back to gently push apart her nether lips. "Oh Kami… be gentle." Suno worried as she felt him begin to push inside of her. It was worrying but so damn arousing all the same.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's back, feeling his chest with her nails. Looking down at Suno who was asking for Goku to be gentle.  _I'll show you gentle._ She thought with evil intentions as she kissed along her husband's neck lightly nipping at his skin.

Moaning Suno did her best to spread her legs to allow the most ease of entry of her new lover even still it was a slow process as each inch went deeper and deeper. She had been with a few men before today and none of them were comparing as the tip of his dick was kissing the entrance of her womb. "It's so big… Goku you're so big!" She wailed as Goku came to rest inside of her. Her fingers tried to grab hold on something but nothing would hold a steady grip for her.

Except Chi-Chi knew one thing about her husband when it came to sex, one he loved it rough something she could only do sparingly with him as even with her strength it would take several days to recover from, even if it was totally worth it. Secondly he liked it hard and fast, and thirdly you could do that by simply biting him very hard.  _If you want to be fucked by my Goku then you'll get the whole damn package._ She thought before chomping down on the side of Goku's neck her teeth partially breaking the skin of his neck as Chi-Chi dug into him with all the strength her jaw would allow.

Goku stopped his entire body shuddered as he fell forwards, his hands becoming fists as he held himself upright as Suno's body except her ass was still held up by her knees which had bent forwards. "G-Goku?" Suno managed as she turned to look back at him and saw his head hanging down. "H-Hey are you-"

"YES-!" Goku roared cutting her off as his entire body drew back and within a second slammed back inside of Suno causing her entire body to rock from the power.

"Ahh-Goku not- so rough-!" Suno cried but it was clear Goku didn't hear her as he began a relentless series of thrusts against her body each one just as powerful as the last. It didn't allow her a chance to rest or to acclimate as a mild stab of pain was flooded by pleasure as Goku hammered inside of her. No matter their previous foreplay she just simply wasn't ready for this.

Goku didn't hear her cries as his mind fell to its more animal side that Chi-Chi had unlocked on purpose leaving Suno at his mercy. He wanted to fuck, fuck hard and fast. Fuck as she screamed his name and sang his praises.

Suno whimpered and mewled as Goku drove down into her forcing her body into the ground.

Chi-Chi watched as the woman below her husband began to sob and cry with pleasure, watching her entire body shake, seeing her fingers curl into the smooth stone. The only other sounds beside her cries and Goku's grunts were the heavy wet slaps of Goku against her backside which she could see was turning red from the numerous smacks of his pelvis. Sliding off to the side Chi-Chi brought one hand down to tease her swollen nub and the other to her breast. It was turning her on so much to watch another woman underneath her love. Biting her bottom lip Chi-Chi's fingers worked herself towards her own pleasure as felt herself only grow hotter with the sight and sounds.

Goku could feel Suno's body squeeze around his member but it didn't stop him as he continued to rail her with everything he had, his toes and hands anchoring him as he drove down and smashed into her body the heavy wet smacks of their joining bodies and her squeals of pleasure only urged him faster.

Her orgasm seized her entire body jerking her head upwards as she cried out Goku's name with all her might. The effects of her orgasm only prolonged with the force still invading her body. Goku's hands found hers and held tightly to them as she could feel another one building. "Ah Goku!" Suno screamed as her lover began to snort and growl even more.

Teasing her breasts as they dragged across the stone beneath and the intense pleasure driving her into the ground Suno was lost in the throes of pleasure. "I'm cumming, Oh kami i'm cumming again!" The effects leaving her shaking as her tongue fell out of her mouth and eyes were glossy. Drunk with pleasure Suno was now limp and unmoving, far to high to come back down.

Goku was furiously building to his own orgasm so close and ready to erupt but a sharp burst of pain and pleasure caused his thrusts to falter as a finger smashed onto the stub that was once his tail. Popping himself out of Suno's tight heat he let a strained cry as he sprayed Suno's ass and back with his seed reaching to her hair with his sticky mess.

"No cumming inside of her, you can only-" Chi-Chi yelped as Goku's head turned to her and pulled her up over his head and dropped her down. Her legs falling over his shoulder as he hauled her up against his chest. "Goku what are you-" Her voice locked up as Goku's eyes were purely white.

He was lost in a sea of lust.

"More… I want to fuck more!" he snarled before slamming himself inside of Chi-Chi who was helpless as Goku grabbed her ass. On his knees Goku brought his hips back and with frantic rhythm began to pummel his wife with his straining prick. "More-!" Goku snarled taking Chi-Chi's lips by force and kissing her wildly with his tongue combating her less enthusiastically one. The heavy wet slaps of Goku's hips collided with Chi-Chi's as Chi-Chi's thighs soaked Goku's hips staining him with her juices.

Chi-Chi's fingers dug into Goku's back doing her best to simply hold on. Her vision began to blur and go dark as she could only feel the jarring impact of Goku's thick cock hitting her pleasure spots again and again in a frenzy.

A low wail escaped Chi-Chi as her walls squeezed and did their best to slow Goku's frantic pace as another orgasm impacted her body. The effort did push the frenzied warrior into his own bliss as he reared back and bit down on the side of Chi-Chi's neck, his special love bite area and held firm as he coated her insides with even more of his seed.

Chi-Chi felt each searing gush of Goku's warm cum and slowly felt herself go limp, too strained and exhausted by her body. He let her slide down to the ground with a small thump, her core leaking long white streaks down her legs as she panted and heaved.

Suno tried to crawl and at least find some shelter as her poor body was in suffering from the onslaught of such a powerful session with Goku yet she felt something clasp onto her ankle and haul her back. Her body bumping over the ground. "More…" She heard snarl and was dropped beside Chi-Chi.

"Goku… please, I can't take anymore." Suno begged feeling her leg lift up her right leg, facing the raven haired woman. Feeling him settle between her legs over his shoulder her body was quickly jolted as Goku returned to doing his duties as a proper male.

…

Several hours later both women were atop each other, Chi-Chi on her knees with Suno below as Goku slid his still erect dick between both of her slits teasing their sensitive nubs as he just couldn't stop. Even for Chi-Chi this was beyond Goku's normal levels not that she could even tell. She was still leaking his cum from both of her holes, her back, chest, hair and face all still splattered with his thick seed. She was shoved alongside Suno's equally battered form who had no less the same amount of sperm covering her as it leaked out from her body.

Goku continued to slide between them, grinding their overstimulated nubs to the brink once again causing both women to scream as their bodies gushed out more pleasure.

Pulling back he brought his pulsing member to both of their faces, both of their mouths were open and panting, their eyes clouded and lost in a state of nirvana as the sight alone brought Goku to his limit.

Chi-Chi felt another blast connect with her face staining her cheek and another land on her open tongue. It was that rich spicy taste that she knew and came to love and her redhead who received a blast on her closed eye and into her mouth. Coming to love that taste, and watching as Chi-Chi accepted the thick member back into her mouth and without complaint drank the remainder of his seed.

Slowly as the haze from Goku cleared he finally felt himself going limp, his body drained of many things as a healthy growl escaped from his stomach. "Whew! Man that was amazing, I think we should get some lunch." Though not realizing it was well into the evening hours. But as he looked at Suno and Chi-Chi who were barely even conscious. "Oh man… I went to far again. Hehehe." Goku laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Welp i'll take you back to the room and let you two rest." Goku said picking up both women and putting them over one shoulder before striding out of the hotspring and towards their room joined down the hall.

The old woman who had checked them in that morning was coming down the hallway when she stopped to gawk as Goku whistling and not feeling anything wrong carried Suno and Chi-Chi back to the room. "Loved the hotspring." He said a smile on his face before remembering to ask. "Where do you go find food around here?" he asked her still baring his cum stained thighs and dick between his legs for all to see.

"B-Ba-Back at t-t-the door." The woman stammered as Goku thanked her kindly and walked inside his room. Though as the door to the man's room wasn't quite closed she heard someone say.

"Maybe one more time with each of you."

Mortified the woman went to the hotspring and was completely distraught at the mess. There were stains and water splashed all over the damn place. "Suno! I can't believe you would do this to me, you said just a little 'spice' and now i'll have to sanitize this whole place from top to bottom! Disgusting." Though if she were a younger thing she might've not have objected but she had to put back cleaning as she heard soft grunts and low wails coming from down the hall. "I swear… kids these days."

….

The coming days went by fast as Goku, Chi-Chi and Suno spent a lot of time together. Copulating together in the evening and spending the day out relaxing and having fun, Eighter joining them during the day and… leaving them all alone in the evening. The android figuring out by smell alone what was going on and decided just not to ask or get involved.

Chi-Chi and Suno were laying atop each other in the bed of their inn, kissing each other, their arms wrapped around the other as Goku's fingers worked their nubs and slits. The game to find out who would cum first, the loser having to take Goku up the ass. It was a game of pleasure as the two woman enjoyed each other, finding the pleasure and arousal from being with another woman and being watched by a man like Goku far too alluring.

Except Chi-Chi jerked as Goku's fingers found the right rhythm and she squeezed Suno tighter, moaning as her thighs were slickened with her juices. Suno laughed pulling away from Chi-Chi who had lost still marveling at the other woman who took a moment to gather herself. "You lose." A playful smile on her lips as Chi-Chi sighed but smiled.

"Yes I did." Getting on all fours, Chi-Chi spread her cheeks for her husband. "Unlike you, I actually enjoy it." She smirked as Suno laughed and moved herself in front of Chi-Chi.

Goku didn't voice any complaints as he smeared his prick with Chi-Chi's juices and then positioned himself right at her entrance and pushed inside. The sensation making the proud warrior groan as her insides squeezed him tightly trying to push against him only enhancing his pleasure. There was no frenzied animal here as he began to slowly rock himself against his wife. It took several moments to get a nice steady pace, sliding his hands around her stomach and up to cup both of her breasts.

"Don't leave me hanging Chi-Chi." Suno chided exposing her sex with her fingers, asking the other woman to bestow some pleasure on her which Chi-Chi did. Pushing apart Suno's legs the raven haired woman leaned in letting her tongue begin to assault the other woman's warm sex still tingling from the sensation of Goku's fingers. She was very ready and wet as the tongue pierced inside of her core.

"Oh Kami." Suno sighed laying back on headboard a pillow supporting her back feeling the rocking sensation of the bed as Chi-Chi's head moved and rocked with Goku's thrusts against her body.

Chi-Chi kept up her actions feeling the stain of her leaking juices escaping from her slit as it took Goku's repeated thrusts into her body. The heavy arousal of the other woman only fueled her desire as she tasted Suno's body.

Spreading her cheeks from behind Goku pushed as much as he could inside of her, as each thrust he could feel the building of pressure from inside. Chi-Chi's body squeezed tighter as he pulled back not wishing for him to leave, but he would come back and fill her again.

"Harder, i'm almost there-!" Chi-Chi cried into Suno's slit as she clenched tightly to the redhead's thighs bringing the other woman to an orgasm.

Not minding going a little rougher Goku stabbed inside with enough force to bruise a normal woman before he felt the heat spray down both his and his wife's legs. Hissing his own release came as he let several bursts inside of Chi-Chi before pulling out.

Suno leaned over the woman who had fallen onto the mattress and eagerly accepted Goku's dick into her mouth as another burst of his seed shot to the back of her throat. She hungrily sucked at the top of his cock drinking him dry. Normally she might've objected knowing where it had just been, but with the amount of time they had spent together, she didn't care. As she knew this was their last day together and she wouldn't waste it.

[***]

"Is everything alright Miss?" A new visitor said to Chi-Chi who was laying down on a bench.

She waved him off. "Sorry just a little under the weather, my husband is checking out and coming to get me."

"Ah, alright then." The man walked towards the counter as Goku passed back by him, having loaded up their things for the trip back he came to get Chi-Chi where he had set her.

"Already to go Cheech?" He smiled unaffected by the multi day marathon sessions, his unknown saiyan stamina to be blamed or blessed for that.

"Yes I am." She admitted as Goku gingerly picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her outside and found Eighter holding Suno in a similar situation. "Hey guys, thanks for all the fun!" He said smiling as his android friend nodded at him.

Suno gave a sad smile to her old friend. "I'll miss you Goku and please stop by again… in a month or so." She said admittedly still very beat up, but no matter what she might say now. It was totally worth it.

"It was nice to meet all of you, please take care." Chi-Chi said from Goku's arms.

"Oh yeah, Chi-Chi I forgot to mention one thing." Suno said having a small eureka moment.

"What's that Suno?"

"I'm pregnant!"

It took several parties a moment, though one reacted very quickly and violently. "YOU ARE WHAT!?" Chi-Chi shrieked, the pain in her voice from other screaming coming back as her voice was a bit horse.

The other woman burst into laughing. "Chill, i'm just joking. Gods let a girl have some fun with you." Suno laughed.

"That was a bit excessive Suno." Eighter commented, though not saying more.

"You will pay next time." Chi-Chi growled at her, wishing that she might shoot fire from her eyes.

Suno grinned devilishly. "Oh I do hope you return to Jingle Village."

A/N: Again, thank you to funsexydragonball, appreciate the opportunity to do a fanfic spin off of her work. Much love for all that you do.


End file.
